


Apologies

by RikuKingdomHearts3



Series: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apologies, Episode Ignis Verse 2, M/M, World of Ruin (Final Fantasy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: During the wait for Noctis to return, Gladio is pacing anxiously. He is lost in his own headspace but it quickly pulled out of it when Ravus interrupts him. Over the 10 years he had never really talked to him, so what better time than right now?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ravus Nox Fleuret
Series: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151624
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 going with the Apology Accepted! Let's jump in to it!

The wait for Noctis to return seemed to stretch on forever. Gladio paced alongside Ignis and Prompto, both of them just as worried. Gladio sighed as he turned and made a new direction to pace, as he did he noticed someone sitting on one of the couches set up at the dinner.

"By the time Noctis does arrive, you will have run a runt into the floor."

Gladio sighed, rolling his eyes at the silver haired man. "And remind me why you are here?"

"For the past 10 years I have helped your little group with the resources I was able to secure. I have as much right to be here as you do. Besides…" Ravus's eyes glanced to the wall where a very particular sword laid. "I must finish what I set out to do."

"One of us could easily give it to him for you."

"No," Ravus answered. "It must be me who returns his father's sword to him. It's only right if I do it since I had a hand in… well you know what it was."

"Yeah yeah," Gladio grumbled. "You were our enemy at first and now you're our friend. Big whoop. I really don't care."

"I sense there is still hostility with you, Amicitia. Tell me," Ravus said as he crossed his legs, leaning forward slightly. "Both Argentum and Scientia have forgiven me and accepted me as an ally, yet you won't. Past 10 years and we've barely spoken a word."

"That's cause there's nothin' to speak about."

"I feel that there is. If…" Ravus stopped for a moment, breathing in deeply. "If it is when we had our encounter 10 years ago, then I want to offer my apology."

Gladio huffed. "A little late for that don't you think? So what if I say, apology not accepted?"

"I realize with how little we've talked that we've never had a chance. I heard some words from Argentum that you had gone off on a trial of sorts?"

Gladio shook his head as he marched down to the other couch to sit down. "And again, you suddenly want to know… why?"

"Because we have time to kill, and still we know so little about one another. So why not take a moment to get to know each other?"

Gladio mulled over the thoughts in his head. It was true that Ravus had been very helpful in researching the prophecy as well as teaming up to help fight daemons. They had never been on a mission together, but he had heard plenty from Prompto and the other glaives. He had even heard of what happened in Altissia when Ignis was separated from them. Ravus, despite his anger towards Noctis, was a very well needed companion.

Though nowadays that anger he felt from Noctis was gone. From what Gladuo had heard, Ravus now put his anger towards Ardyn, who appeared to be the mastermind behind all of this. Gladio was at least glad for that, even if he knew he could take down Ravus if he made any attempt towards Noct, it was better that they could all work together.

"So…" Gladio said. "You want to know about the trials I went on? Do you even know why I went to these trials in the first place?"

"I will once you inform me," Ravus replied.

"It was after our encounter at that base."

"Ahh yes," Ravus said, this time his voice growing a bit softer. "I apologize again for what I did. My anger had gotten the best of me then and I regret my choice of actions and words."

"Well you can't take back what you said, but if you hadn't done what you did and tried to put me in my place… I wouldn't have doubted myself. After I felt like I was unable to protect Noct, I went to test myself in a trial meant to see if I was working on being the King's Shield. The Chosen King's Shield."

Gladio waited a moment, looking at how Ravus watched him. "Ever heard of the Trials of Gilgamesh?"

"I may have heard word of it, in passing, but go on."

Gladio took in a deep breath and exhaled before he began explaining his story to Ravus. This was probably one of the weirdest things he had done. He was just casually talking to Ravus, telling him an important moment in his life's story. 10 years ago he would have never thought this possible and would have thought it was completely bullshit.

But on the other hand, Ravus seemed to be a good listener. He didn't interrupt or make any snarky remarks as Gladio thought he might have. He was completely well behaved during the entire story.

When Gladio was finished Ravus closed his eyes and gave a small nod. "I see. I would call you lucky then to come through with a scar you can see as important and good."

"When it's because I was doing my job or proving myself I see it as pretty fucking worthy. It shows that no matter how many times I am knocked down, I still get back up."

Rauvs's eyes started to soften, drifting away from Gladio. "Proving myself got me nowhere… only pain and more regret."

Gladio stared at the metal arm that Ravus had spent the past 10 years adjusting too. While Gladio had his scars, he couldn't imagine losing an entire limb. Having his arm gone and replaced with a metal prosthetic seemed almost insane to a guy like him. He was so reliant on using his arms and hands to fight. He was the brute force in the team and he needed as much muscle as he could.

"You're still a strong man," Gladio said, trying what he could to cheer up the man. "Ignis told me of your skills in Altissa."

"But I am handy capped."

"I don't see it as that. From what I heard you are just as strong or maybe even stronger than you were before. We may gain scars, but it only makes us stronger as we overcome it."

"Thank you, " Ravus whispered. "You actually do have some kindness in you it seems."

With a deep breath, Gladio moved from one couch to the other. He reached over carefully and placed a hand on Ravus. "Well I gotta get over my grudges don't I? You apologized and so I forgive you."

Ravus started to smile. "That's good to hear then. I am glad that we won't have and ill will towards each other anymore."

"Yeah, besides now that we are on good terms… I would like to train with you sometime. Y'know, to see what you are made out of and what you got."

"Is that a challenge, Amicitia? Wanting to test your skills at me once more?"

“If you want it to be,” Gladio smirked, staring right into the man’s blue and purple eyes. The more Gladio thought about it, Ravus was really easy on the eyes when he wasn’t angry. He actually seemed like a gentle and kind man when looking past that cold exterior. “Then it can be that.” 

"We have time to kill then, don't we?" Ravus said as he stood up. He turned around and offered his hand to Gladio. "Let's see what trials and 10 years have done for you."

Gladio took his hand, giving it a reaffirming squeeze. He kept on smirking, never once losing his eye contact. "Let's go and you can find out."


End file.
